Sobre proposiciones de matrimonio fallidas
by Alba.B
Summary: SPOILERS del 4x22. Blaine trata de proponerle matrimonio a Kurt.


_**Disclaimer: Glee y sus personajes pertenecen a la Fox y Ryan Murphy. Mías sólo son las palabras y las ganas de asesinar a alguien por este maldito final de temporada. **_

* * *

_**Advertencias: SPOILERS del último capítulo de la cuarta temporada. **_

* * *

_**NA: Simplemente, necesitaba sacarme esto de la cabeza. **_

* * *

_**Sobre proposiciones de matrimonio fallidas.**_

— Ven, Kurt, necesito decirte una cosa en privado — le dice Blaine un rato después de la boda sorpresa del señor Schue.

Están sentados con todos los New Directions en la sala del coro, celebrando la victoria en los Regionales. Los recién casados han desaparecido hace un rato. Jake y Sam están hablando a salir a celebrarlo a algún lugar que no sea Breadstix. Ryder y Unique se lanzan miradas extrañas cada cinco segundos a pesar de que están en extremos diferentes de la sala. Mike y Tina conversan amigablemente pero sus ojos se dirigen sospechosamente cada poco rato a los labios del otro.

— Está bien — responde Kurt mientras se levanta del sitio que ocupa junto a Mercedes y por algún motivo parece nervioso.

— Sígueme.

Salen de la sala del coro con paso apresurado y no dejan de caminar hasta que están en medio de un pasillo desierto, lo suficientemente alejado de la sala del Glee Club.

— ¿Y bien?

Blaine siente cómo la boca se le seca al tiempo que se da cuenta de que por fin ha llegado el momento de la verdad. Que por fin está a solas con Kurt, con la cajita del anillo en el bolsillo y las palabras agolpándosele en la garganta.

Y a pesar de todo no sabe muy bien qué decir.

— Kurt, yo… — comienza —. Eres mi mejor amigo.

— Y tú el mío, Blaine. Yo…

— No, déjame terminar —. Lo interrumpe Blaine con una ligera sonrisa. Toma aire antes de reanudar su discurso —. Has sido la persona más importante de mi vida desde la primera vez que te vi… incluso si tardé un tiempo en darme cuenta.

— Blaine…

— Sé… sé que he cometido muchos errores; de hecho, hace unos meses cometí el más grande de mi vida. Kurt, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de ello — dice y se da cuenta de que la vista está empezando a empañársele con las lágrimas —. Pero creo que toda mi vida no debería de reducirse a un solo error y yo… Kurt, yo… Quiero demostrarte de alguna forma lo mucho que te quiero a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido —. Su mano se cierra en torno a la cajita que lleva en el bolsillo del pantalón, pero antes de que pueda seguir hablando Kurt lo interrumpe.

— ¿Sabes? Llevo toda la semana esperando a sacar el tema a relucir. Quiero decir, ¿te acuerdas cuando hace unos días me preguntaste si iba a quedarme en Lima hasta los Regionales? Parecías tan nervioso que pensé que ibas a decirme que quieres volver a intentarlo. ¿Y sabes qué? Si lo hubieras hecho no habría dicho que no.

Kurt suspira y Blaine quiere responder algo, pero no es capaz de encontrar su voz. Así que calla y aprieta la cajita del anillo nerviosamente; no hace intentos de sacarla del bolsillo. Quiere escuchar a Kurt.

— Sé que… sé que me comportado de una forma fría contigo todos estos días. Pero no quería pensar en ti y en la posibilidad de volver a estar juntos. Tenía… tenía miedo de reconocer que no he vuelto a ser completamente feliz desde que… desde que rompimos. — La más tímida de las sonrisas asoma en los labios de Kurt, pero es una mueca tan triste que a Blaine se le encoje el corazón. — Todo este tiempo he vivido intentando negarme que te echaba de menos, ¿y sabes? Creo que ya no quiero negarlo más.

Kurt lo mira a los ojos con intensidad, y Blaine no es capaz de hacer otra cosa que de sacar la mano del bolsillo por fin y ponerla sobre la mejilla del chico. La otra se mueve hasta apoyarse en la cintura de Kurt y ambos se sorprenden esbozando una sonrisa esperanzada.

— No quiero volver a echarte de menos, pero… Tengo miedo a dejarme llevar ahora, aquí, y darme cuenta una vez haya vuelto a Nueva York de que lo nuestro no puede salir bien. Estoy asustado de que al final no seamos lo bastante fuertes para aguantar estos meses que quedan hasta que puedas salir de Ohio tú también.

Blaine traga saliva mientras acaricia suavemente la mejilla de Kurt. Sabe cuánto le ha costado al chico decir todas esas palabras; sabe lo mucho que le ha costado siempre a Kurt reconocer sus sentimientos y decirlos en voz alta.

— No tiene por qué salir mal. Aprenderemos de nuestros errores.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Por supuesto. Eres mi alma gemela, Kurt. — Es cursi, Blaine lo sabe. Pero se lo ha estado repitiendo tantas veces estos últimos días que necesitaba decirlo en voz alta delante de Kurt.

Se siente tan aliviado cuando ve la sonrisa tímida que esboza.

— ¿Entonces quieres volver a intentarlo? ¿Tú y yo?

Blaine no dice nada; sólo se inclina hasta que sus labios tocan los de Kurt. Algo se mueve en su interior cuando siente las manos del chico acunar sus mejillas y por un momento siente como si los últimos meses nunca hubieran existido.

Se quedan un rato así, besándose tiernamente mientras se abrazan.

Entonces Blaine se da cuenta de que el anillo que tiene en el bolsillo puede esperar; acaba de darse cuenta de que lo mucho que asustaría a Kurt una propuesta de matrimonio en este momento. La urgencia de hacer la maldita pregunta se ha disipado en gran medida y se da cuenta de que deseaba tanto preguntarle a Kurt porque era una forma de retenerlo a su lado.

Pero está seguro de que eso no le va a hacer falta ahora. Ahora, por primera vez en meses, está seguro de que Kurt corresponde completamente sus sentimientos. Por fin pierde la necesidad de hacer algún movimiento estúpido como la de hacer una proposición de matrimonio para evitar perderle.

— Te quiero — _"algún día voy a casarme contigo, Kurt Hummel No hoy, pero algún día."_

Puede que el anillo tenga que esperar uno o cinco o diez años, pero tarde o temprano Blaine hará la pregunta. Por el momento, la sensación de tener al hombre de su vida entre los brazos le basta.


End file.
